The personnel in this facility perform design, construction, and repair of electronic and mechanical apparatus in support of research. The expertise of the facility includes bilayer, patch-clamp and voltage-clamp amplifiers, video imaging, computer interfaces, perfusion chambers, temperature controls, photodiode amplifiers and vacuum systems. With extensive experience in instrumentation for electrophysiology, microscopy, molecular biology, and biochemistry, the staff of this facility design complete experimental set-ups and troubleshoot existing ones. The facility provides rapid-response service and maintenance on laboratory equipment such as computers, vacuum systems, electrometers, electrophoresis power supplies, as well as on the equipment fabricated in the facility.